Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Epilogue)
Chapter 10 is the tenth and last chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "The Restored Power". Plot (In the restored Upzar II, the aliens are celebrating the death of Protobot in the city) *Male Alien #1: No more black hole. *Male Alien #2: Look like we're safe now. *Female Alien #1: Back to normal. *Female Alien #2: The universe have been fixed. Glad we're not dead. *Male Alien #3: Yeah, i wish the penguins return. *Female Alien #2: Me too, i wish someone could return to our planet. (Gary 3000 arrives, meeting up with the aliens) *Aliens: *shocked* *Male Alien #1: Is that Gary the Gadget Guy? *Gary 3000: Greetings aliens from another world, i come in peace. We have good news for you, the black hole is finally dead. *Aliens: *shocked* *Gary 3000: This is only the start of a new multiverse. Everything's back to normal now. *Alien Mayor: Oh thank you Gary 3000, you're the best. *Gary 3000: You sure i can help. Look like the evil Protobot is finally gone. I knew he would be something of a bad invention like 2000 years ago. *Alien Mayor: My friend, you did the very best that you can do. *Gary 3000: Yeah, we got superheroes like Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal who stopped the evil bot. Glad the darkness is finally over. *Alien Mayor: Are your friends back on Earth? *Gary 3000: Yes. It's alright. I better be off home now. Gotta go, bye bye. *teleport to Earth* *Alien Mayor: You sure bet Gary 3000. (Back on Earth, the island was still being rebuild by the penguins. At the construction site.) *Rookie: Look like Protobot is not going to cause all the mess from the invasion today. *Gary: I will never invent another test bot ever again in my life. *Rory: You should have apologized to everyone back in 2007. *Mumble: Oh, what about that Feather God thing Sensei is talking about. *Rookie: Oh, i have his feathers. *Bambadee: What? *Gary: You did. *Rookie: Yeah, we need to study these type of feathers in order to defeat him. *Mumble: If we need to invite other worlds coming in, then they should defeat the powerful Feather God. *Bambadee: I heard he's powerful. *Gary: I have a laptop translation before that i used to study Herbert's fur. But the Garage room is already destroyed along with the PSA. *Rookie: Bummer. We lost the HQ and almost all the inventions are burned out. *Mumble: How about we time travel to study his feathers. *Gary: We study the Pink Puffle's fur and study Herbert's fur. *Bambadee: Are you more of a furry in a furry site? *Gary: No. Anyone have the Time Trekker? *Rory: Nope. I didn't bring it for the trip. *Mumble: Hey. I can use my time machine to travel a world. *Gary: Good idea. We need to check on the Feather God if he's up on destroying something. *Dot: I may come with you. I want to see what the Feather God look like. *Bambadee: We may have to go to the smart dimension to check on Smart Gary. *Gary: Well, i am smart. *Bambadee: Not you. The dimension i'm talking about. They still have the laptop in which the EPF or the PSA didn't get destroyed. *Gary: That would be the Rewritten universe. *Mumble: No. I'll show you. *press the button of his time machine* *Rory: What does it do? *Mumble: It warps to a dimension you go to. (Mumble's group warp into the Smart Dimension into the lab) *Rory: Whoa. *Gary: It's working. *Smart Bambadee: Hey guys. *Mumble: Bambadee, Gary. *Smart Gary: You're all back. *Dot: There's two of them? *Gary: Hey, another me. *Rory: Looking good. *Smart Bambadee: Sorry we couldn't come to escape. The Feather God almost destroy our world in which we die in. But now we're back. *Bambadee: The Feather God didn't destroy your world. Protobot did. *Smart Gary: Protobot? *Gary: Yeah. He was a powerful robot that could destroy us all in a million. *Rookie: Where is the laptop where we can study the Feather God's feathers? *Smart Gary: Oh, it's not a laptop, it's a gadget. *Gary: Oh boy. I knew it was a gadget. I don't remember anything from the past. *Smart Gary: It's called the Furensic Analyzer 3000. It's a special machine gadget where you put in the fur to identify the animal. *Rookie: But this is all we got. I'm sorry. He's not a bear or a griffin. *Smart Gary: That's a creature. The back of its body is a lion. Not a furry type creature. I'm sorry. *Dot: Let's try and see. *Smart Gary: We'll do it for you. (Smart Gary set up the Furensic Analyzer 3000 and open up to set up the gadget) *Mumble: Wow. It sure do look like a laptop. *Smart Bambadee: Put it in. *Rookie: Where's the game cartridge? *Smart Gary: It's not a game console. Just put it in. *Rookie: Ok. *put in Feather God's feathers into the gadget* Please make it work. (The analyzer started to analyze the data of the Feather God in which his information shows up) *Smart Gary: The Feather God. The most powerful being you could ever imagine. He destroy dimensions and take over the universe. Be careful, he may turn you into a shard in his evil side. *Mumble: Oh no, we were right. *Bambadee: The story is all true! *Dot: I can't believe it. *Gary: He's powerful than Protobot. He may a harder boss to battle for the universe. *Smart Gary: I bet you guys can stop this evil being for the universe. *Mumble: He's everywhere all over the multiverse. *Smart Bambadee: I wish i can help out. But we have other things to do since the universe is back to normal. *Mumble: Well, i got people waiting back in 4014. *Rory: Glad we can figure this out. *Smart Gary: He's really real. *Smart Bambadee: We faced him at the Resistance Dimension. I remember him now. *Gary: He control penguins into shards. Oh no, this is bad. *Mumble: I hope we destroy him one day. *Bambadee: Me too. Glad we finally came to visit you. *Smart Bambadee: Glad you could come. *Smart Gary: You guys are leaving? *Dot: Yes. The future need some repairing since the invasion. *Smart Gary: Okay then. See you later. *Mumble: Gotta go. Bye. *teleport his friends with the time machine to 4014* *Smart Gary: I love these guys. *Smart Bambadee: I need a coffee break. (Back in 4014, Gary 3000 returned to Earth by teleporting) *Gary 3000: Ah, what a life. (Mumble's group returned to 4014) *Gary 3000: Whoa, you guys are back again? How? *Rookie: Oh, we just came back from a safe trip. *Gary 3000: Don't tell me that the future is riged. *Mumble: It's us Gary. We came back from another dimension to test the Feather God's feathers. *Gary 3000: Oh my. You guys are scary. *Gary: Scary like a pumpkin. *Gary 3000: My friends, you did well. *Bambadee: Yeah. Back to normal. The universe should be fixed by now. *Gary 3000: We'll see about that. (Moments later, the island is finally rebuild, thank to the 2014 penguins alike) *Lovelace: We finally did it. *Sven: We fix it! *Gary 3000: Thank you everyone for rebuilding the future. The time portal may be working again and i hope you can come back again someday. *Mumble: We know. We have a better one. It's my time machine. *Gary 3000: Wow. *Herbert: Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing with my Klutzy?! *Gary: Oh Herbert, it's you again. *Herbert: I knew you can cause trouble. *Rookie: You're still alive? *taser Herbert again* *Mumble: Take that! *Gloria: He's down and beated again. *Sven: He deserve it. *Bambadee: Well, the UFOs should be fixed by now. *Aunt Arctic: They're all fixed. *Jet Pack Guy: We cleaned out the aliens to the sea and rebuild them to be ours now. We can travel the universe anytime. *Rookie: How about a little song to end our trip? *Gary 3000: Sound like a good idea. *EPF Director: I like dance parties. *Gary: This is the best part of the adventure. *Noah: Then what are you waiting for? Let turn up the music and dance to the beat. *Cadence: Alright. DJ, hit it. *DJ Penguin: Let's rock! (The song "Down" by Jay Sean is about to play as the UFOs rise up into the sky with the dance floor turning on) *Franky: Baby are you down, down, down, down, down. *Petey K: Down, down. *Stompin' Bob: Even is the sky is falling down Down, down *G Billy: Ooh, ohhh. *Bambadee: You oughta to know Tonight is the night to let it go Put on a show I wanna see how you lose control *Cadence: So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape *Bambadee: So, baby, don't worry You are my only You won't be lonely Even if the sky is falling down You'll be my only No need to worry Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down. *G Billy: Down, down. *Franky: Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down. *Stompin' Bob: Down, down. *Petey K: Even if the sky is falling down. *Gloria: Just let it be Come on and bring your body next to me I'll take you away Turn this place into our private getaway *Cadence: So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape So why don't we run away *Bambadee: So, baby, don't worry You are my only You won't be lonely Even if the sky is falling down You'll be my only No need to worry Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down *G Billy: Down, down. *Franky: Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down. *Stompin' Bob: Down, down. *Petey K: Even if the sky is falling down. (Lovelace and Sven are seen dancing on top of the UFO in gravity form) *Lovelace: Down like he's suppose to be He gets down low for me Down like his temperature Cause to me he's zero degree'' He's cold, over-freeze I got that puffin from overseas Now he's my Mighty Sven Now can i be his soldier, please? I'm fighting for this bird On the penguin land of love Don't it look like baby puffin Sending feathers from above? Don't you ever leave the side of me And definitely, not probably And honestly I'm down like the economy *Rookie: Yeahhhh! *The Chorus: So, baby, don't worry You are my only You won't be lonely Even if the sky is falling down You'll be my only No need to worry Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down Down, down Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down Down, down Even if the sky is falling down (Everyone cheered as the song ends. The UFOs land down as they get off the ship from the song) *Gary 3000: That was a blast! *Ramón: That was fantastic. *Raul: Drop it like it's hot. *Rinaldo: Yeah. Beat the song. *Nestor: I feel strong. *Lombardo: I love this song. *Bambadee: Look like we're ready to go home at last. *Gary: Oh, Plok need to go back to the Box Dimension. *Jet Pack Guy: Don't worry, we do it on the way home. *Gary: Sound good to me. *Paige: Oh yeah. *Erik: It feel good. *Shadow Guy: Epic. *Gamma Gal: Feel so good. *Sensei: I am very proud of you. *Mumble: Look like we're finally ready to go back home. *Gary 3000: Have it your way my friend. I remember everything about you and Bambadee. *Bambadee: Hey, you know us. *Gary 3000: You're right! Goodbye my friends. Hope we meet again someday. *Bambadee: Let's go home. *Mumble: Okie dokie. *press the button on the time machine* (The 2014 penguins teleport back to the year 2014) *EPF Director: It's so good to be back. *Gary 3000: Yeah. The universe is back at peace. (Back in 2014, the 2014 penguins teleported to Club Penguin Island) *Bambadee: Wow, that was a long trip. *Mumble: Sure is my friend. *Gloria: You did everything you could. *Lovelace: My man, we're back home. *Mumble: That Bambadee's home. Our home is far from the multiverse. *Gary: There's a lot of universes out there. Maybe they could meet on the way to the multiverse. *Sensei: It happen sometimes. *Lovelace: Yeah. Just feel the groove. *Rookie: *singing* I got one fin in my pockets. The other fin holding me. *Dot: That's a really good song. *Noah: I'm ready to go. *Elder 1: Yeah. We got other business to do. *Elder 2: Friends, families and more. *Elder 3: Okie dokie. *Eggbert E: I feel so good. *Eggbert: Me too. *Terry: The Eggberts are right. We should be heading home now. *Seymour: Get ready. *Mumble: We're good to go. *Bambadee: Goodbye Mumble HappyFeet. Hope we meet again. *Mumble: Stay safe. *Gary: Let me know when you're coming back again. *Mumble: Maybe someday. We got other things to do around the world. We promise to come back someday. *Jet Pack Guy: Glad you could come and save the world with us. *Mumble: You bet my man. *Rookie: Cleaning out the spot? *Mumble: Oh yeah. *Lovelace: That was good. *Dot: I'm gonna miss you guys. *Mumble: We're gonna miss you everyone. *Noah: Alright Mumble, press the button. *Mumble: Okie dokie. *press the button of the time machine* (The real world penguins teleported back to Antarctica) *Gary: Look like everything is back to normal. *Jet Pack Guy: We all said it. *Rory: We are hitting the spot. *Rookie: Glad that robotic chaos is finally over. *Bambadee: So, what are you going to do to your mistakes Gary? *Gary: I will never trust my Test Bots after all. They're all dead since the Popcorn Explosion in 2010. *Rookie: It happen sometimes. *Plok: *cuddle* *Rookie: Plok like to cuddle all the penguins in the world. Even Klutzy too. *Herbert: *get up* Penguins, penguins! What are you still doing with my Klutzy?! Why are we back here? *Gary: That because you wrecked the future up. *Herbert: I didn't do all if this. Protobot did. *Sensei: Stay off the island now Herbert. You should never come back here. *Herbert: Blast it again! You will pay for this. Even you two Bambadee. I'm getting the heck out of here. Come on Klutzy, we got a lot of work to do at home. (Herbert and Klutzy left the Dock) *Dot: I never trusted that bear after all. *Sensei: Look like i have some work to do at the Dojo. See you in the morning Bambadee. *Bambadee: You two Sensei. *Sensei: Off to go. *teleport to the Dojo* *Gary: Okay everyone, back to business. *Aunt Arctic: I have to write some newspaper articles already at the igloo. *Paige: Gotta get back to work at the Pet Shop. *Alpha: I wonder what we can discuss about? *Delta: We got a lot of work to do at the EPF Command Room. *Shadow Guy: I will watch the island for any danger coming. *Gamma Gal: I'll be checking. *Bambadee: Well, go on. I have a chance yet to be shy once again. *Dot: So Gary, what can we do about the Feather God Initiative? *Gary: We have a lot to study on. *Bambadee: Dot, wait! *Dot: What is it? *Bambadee: Don't go. I want your cell phone number. *Dot: We don't do cell phones. We have EPF Phones to locate on things. *Bambadee: I want to have a chat with you on the go. *Dot: Really? *Bambadee: Yeah. *Gary: We do have cell phone numbers on EPF Phones. Just like a smartphone. *Bambadee: But this is a smartphone. Everyone got one including the EPF Agents. *Dot: You can talk to me anytime Bambadee. *Bambadee: Oh thanks. I hope we can hang out something. *Dot: You bet. Glad you could save the world with Mumble. You are my hero. *Bambadee: You are my EPF Agent too. *Dot: Want to join the EPF? *Bambadee: No thanks. I'm a busy working guy. I help out the neighborhood sometimes. Don't worry, we can hang out at the Pizza Parlor in another moment. *Dot: Okay then. Not a problem. *Alpha: Come on Dot, what are you waiting for? *Dot: I gotta go. Bye. Oh, one thing. *kiss Bambadee's checks and left for the EPF meeting* *Bambadee: I love you Dot. *look at the ocean* I hope you come back Mumble HappyFeet. (Back on Antarctica, the real world penguins teleported to Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Wow. *Lovelace: We're back. *Sven: Safe and sound. *Ramón: Whoa. Back in Tallboy's home? *Raul: Yeah, i knew it. *Terry: What a long trip. *Edwin: Yeah, that's my man. *Mary: The ice didn't melt when we left. *Dorcena: It looked the same. *Noah: Good to be back home. *Lovelace: Oh yeah. *Rinaldo: Finally, back in the cold. *Nestor: The island wasn't so bad. *Lombardo: It was warm. *Carmen: Oh yes. *Gloria: I feel warm from the water. *Erik: Okie dokie. *Lovelace: Look like we're ready to go back home. *Sven: Okay guys, we're leaving. *Seymour: You guys are leaving? *Lovelace: Yes. We have other things to do back home. It feel so good to be back in the spotlight. *Raul: Yeah. Loco crazy. *Rinaldo: Fun fun fun. *Mumble: Goodbye Ramón. *Ramón: Goodbye Tallboy. *Mumble: It been a long day for us to get home. *Ramón: Yeah, but we got it. *Raul: We alway got it. *Mumble: Yep. That what friends alway do. *Nestor: It feel so good to be on the spot. *Lovelace: Goodbye everyone. Now let's go back home in Adelie-Land. *Everyone: *cheers* (The Adelie-Land group is leaving to Adelie-Land) *Mumble: So Erik, what do you want to do today? *Erik: I wanna go fishing. *Gloria: Fishing would be fun. *Memphis: I like the sound of that. *Norma Jean: Me too. *Maurice: I miss the good old days. *Michelle: Yeah, i remember my baby being a great singer to everyone. *Noah: So guys, what do you want to do today? *Miss Viola: Yeah, we have a lot of fun to do. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Anythng you like? *Maurice: Let play some chess. *Memphis: Sounds great. Even for a elder. *Miss Viola: Let's go. *Mumble: They're doing the same thing. How about we hang out at the lake for fishing? *Gloria: Then let's go. *Erik: Yay. (Mumble, Gloria and Erik went out to fishing as the background song "Go Crazy" by Ozomatli begin to play. Back in Adelie-Land, the group returned back home.) *Lovelace: We are back. *Sven: Home sweet home. *Ramón: That's it. I called it for the day. *Raul: Where are we going? *Ramón: We are going to Cape Adare. I want to see my family for a minute. *Raul: Okay then, have it your away. *Carmen: Come on amigos. *Rinaldo: Let's go. *Nestor: Right on. *Lombardo: Who know. Maybe we're out on a field trip. (Back on the Club Penguin universe, Rockhopper is sailing to the seas with his Migrator) *Rockhopper: Yarr, look like the world is back to normal now. Time to sail out for the seas. *Yarr: *cuddle and happy* (Back on Club Penguin Island, Bambadee and Dot are hanging out at the Pizza Parlor) *Bambadee: People used to tease me with my bracelet when i was a young man. *Dot: It's okay. I can disguise everytime when things are about to go bad. *Bambadee: Like crossdressing? *Dot: Kind of. They don't call me the Disguise Gal for nothing, you know! *Bambadee: Wow. Incredible. *Pizza Chef: *place the pizza to the table with the plates* Pizza's ready. I also got the plates as well. *Bambadee: That a hard working job there for you. *Pizza Chef: Yeah. Big time job. *Dot: It taste yummy. *Bambadee: Just like a candy pizza. *Pizza Chef: Yeah. Anything else you need like bread? *Bambadee: We're all good. *Dot: Just the napkins. *Pizza Chef: *place the napkins to the table* Napkins. *Bambadee: What could it go wrong when you play with the napkin at elementary school? *Pizza Chef: *laughs* I love napkins so much. *Dot: Napkin jokes. *Pizza Chef: It's like a paper towel together. *Bambadee: This is the best restaurant ever i've ever been too. *Pizza Chef: Enjoy the date. Don't forget the tip. *Bambadee: I will. *Dot: This feel like a lot fun. *Bambadee: Yeah. Good old times. (Back at the EPF Command Room) *Rory: The Box Dimension seem to be fixed. Time to get Plok back home. *Gary: The worlds are working again. Have a nice day my little boy. *Plok: *jump into the portal to the Box Dimension* *Jet Pack Guy: My man, the scientist. *Gary: Yeah. Who would ever be a gadget guy on Club Penguin? *Rory: You're the only one who is a gadget guy. *Rookie: I can build like making a Lego block. *Gary: We got a lot of work to do. *Aunt Arctic: Now we have to check on the island if Herbert is doing any bad things again to us. *Gary: Let's go to the computer lab. *Rookie: Right on. (Back in Antarctica on Cape Adare, the Amigos and Carmen meet up with Ramón's family) *The Amigos: Hey! *Rimon: My boy. *Ramón: Mom, dad. *Limon: You came. *Rimon: How was Adelie-Land? *Ramón: It was good. Not a big deal. *Limon: What are you doing here? *Raul: We all wanted to came for a visit. *Tamón: That's good. *Mendi: My grandson is a good boy. *Ramón: Yeah. Family Matters. *Angelo: Hey, look who decided to come? *Lombardo: Angelo. *Angelo: Hey Lombardo, long time no see. *Estefan: My man. *Enrique: You just made my day. *Raphael: Uh huh. *Amigos: Loco cool. *Estevan: The Amigos have arrived. *Elian: Yeah. The boys are back. *Rinaldo: Whoa. What are you guys doing here? *Elian: We all came to see you. *Estevan: Because we love you. *Enrique: That's right man. *Tamón: Together, we are one big happy family. *Angelo: It's all up to you guys. *Lombardo: Safe and sound. *Nestor: Woo hoo. That what the big boys alway do. *Ramón: That's my man. *Rimon: We all got it. *Carmen: Yep. To the world. *All: We got it! (Together, penguins live happily in the cold. With all the universes standing together, this is what we called the "Omniverse") '''THE END (In a mid-credits scene, Mumble, Gloria and Erik are relaxing at the lake) *Mumble: Ah, good times. *Gloria: Alway feel the wave. *Erik: But it's just a lake. *Mumble: I know. Can you feel the water when it get cooler to you? *Erik: I can feel it. *Gloria: I need we should start looking for fish. *Mumble: That's a great idea. Come on guys, time to go fishing. *Erik: To the pool! *Gloria: Let's catch some fish. *jump to the lake* *Mumble: Yeah. I'm hungry now. *jump to the lake* *Erik: Okie dokie. *jump to the lake* (In a post-credits scene at the Dark Dimension, the shard penguins are holding up the shard pieces to get the Feather God out) *Feather God: Penguins.....penguins. How much i hate penguins. *Shard Penguin #1: We're trying to get you out of here. *Shard Penguin #2: Yeah. You don't have to complain. *Feather God: I'm not complaing. You are the only who started it. *Shard Penguin #3: Guys, i have bad news. *Feather God: What is it? *Shard Penguin #3: The black hole failed to destroy all worlds. Also, Protobot is dead. *Feather God: What? The end of the world is finally over? *Shard Penguin #3: Yes. Bambadee and Mumble defeated Protobot to the black hole to stop it. *Feather God: *break the shard pieces* No! These little fools will pay for this! *Shard Penguin #1: Bummer. Why not steal power from the Genie Realm just to stop Bambadee and Mumble? *Feather God: No. We're not going there. We have a doomship coming for you guys to go. I will bring a lot of doomships together in order to destroy all the dimensions. Ah, now i see one. *Shard Penguin #2: Oh. (A large doomship appear in front of the broken shard mountain from the shards and Feather God) *Feather God: My time has begun to destroy all dimensions. THE REAL END Dedicated to Club Penguin 2005 - 2017 Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 9) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions